t3chboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Destiny Update 2.2.0
Update 2.2.0, also known as the April update, increased the maximum Light level, added new activities and items, and made some changes aimed at improving quality-of-life in Destiny. It was released on April 12, 2016. Light *Legendary and Exotic drops from many sources now attempt to drop with Attack or Defense greater than your current character light level *The following activities and items have been adjusted to include 335 Light items: **Prison of Elders Passage Challenge Ticket **Crucible Weekly **Court of Oryx Tier 3 Artifacts **Trials of Osiris **Iron Banner **Unique Items from the Vanguard Heroic Strike Playlist **Exotic Engrams **King's Fall Heroic *The following activities and items have been adjusted to include 330 Light items: **Weekly Nightfall Strike **Faction Packages **Trials Bounties *The following activities and items have these changes: **King's Fall Normal will drop up to 320 Light items **Prison of Elders Level 41 drops up to 320 Light items **Legendary Engrams max Light increased to 310 **Rare Engrams max Light increased to 310 **Rare Items (dropped from remaining activities) max Light increased to 310 *Infusion will now grant 100% of the Light from the infused item Activities Prison of Elders *New Prison of Elders Challenge Activity: Challenge of the Elders (Recommended Light 320) **Elders' Sigil Passage Tickets can be picked up directly from Variks **Prison of Elders Weekly Bounties have been added and can be picked up from Variks *New Added Level 41 Prison of Elders playlist (Recommended Light 260) **Prison of Elders now has a Level 41 difficulty available, this version has a chance at having Taken enemies *Combatants within the Prison of Elders will now provide credit towards applicable Vanguard bounty requirements *Keys are no longer required to open the Prison of Elders chest **Keys can now be used directly from inventory to provide House of Judgment faction reputation *Variks' inventory has been updated **Tokens of Flight, Identity, and Judgment are no longer needed to purchase items ***Tokens can still be used directly from player's inventory to provide House of Judgment faction reputation **Armor & Weapon Cores are no longer needed to purchase items and can now be used directly from player's inventory to provide House of Judgment faction PvE Activities *Increased Special Ammo drop rate in all PVE activities to offset the reduced Inventory for Shotguns and Sniper Rifles Strikes *Added the following Strikes: **New "Blighted Chalice" strike is now available in the normal & heroic strike playlists **The "Winter's Run" strike now has a Taken variant available in the normal & heroic strike playlists *Reputation gains have been increased for completing Strikes Weekly Nightfall *Increased Activity Level of Weekly Nightfall Strike (Recommended 320) *Eververse drops will no longer replace the normal Nightfall rewards but will be an additional reward when received King's Fall *Increased the drop rate of armor and weapons inside the King's Fall raid for both Normal and Heroic difficulties Patrols *Reputation gains have been increased for completing Patrol objectives Classes For a detailed review of class changes in 2.2.0, watch our live preview. General *The player's Resurrection mechanic has been adjusted: **Reduced the radius of Resurrection interaction prompt to 1.5 meters (was 2 meters) **Increased the base time to Resurrect by 0.25 seconds **Overshield has been adjusted so that it takes precision damage modifiers (previously it did not) **Reduced Resurrection time bonuses from exotic armor (Crest of Alpha Lupi, Light Beyond Nemesis) to 30% (was 40%) **Added additional frames of invincibility at the end of the Resurrection animation to make the handoff from locked state to movement more consistent *Players can now highlight (R-Stick Click) player ghosts, allowing a user to inspect & target emotes at a downed player's ghost Hunter Nightstalker *Fixed an issue where summoning the Ghost while evading would interrupt Shadestep Warlock Voidwalker *Melee: Energy Drain **Increased grenade recharge bonus scalar (by +100%) **Reduced grenade recharge duration to 2 seconds (was 5 seconds) **Reduced bonus recharge provided by mastery (i.e. The Hunger) to 2 seconds (was 6 seconds) **Life Steal: Now triggers when damaging an enemy with Energy Drain **Soul Rip: Now triggers when damaging an enemy with Energy Drain *Passives **Embrace the Void: Now triggers the energy drain effect and restores a significant portion of health when killing an enemy Sunsinger *Melee: Scorch **Flame Shield: Now increases the cooldown of Scorch (by +33%) **Flame Shield: No longer maximizes player armor for its duration **Flame Shield: Removed + 1 Armor stat **Solar Wind: Now reduces the cooldown of Scorch (by +66%) **Solar Wind: Added +1 Recovery stat **Brimstone: Now reduces the cooldown of Scorch (by +66%) **Brimstone: Explosion damage increased (by +86%) *Super: Radiance **Increased grenade energy regen by 1-3 grenades (depending on discipline) **Song of Flame: Increased allies' grenade regen (by +60%) **Fireborn: Reduced Radiance duration when Fireborn is active (-28%) *Passives **Sunburst: Now guarantees an Orb of Light on kill Stormcaller *Melee: Thunderstrike **Rising Storm: Now immediately awards a flat amount of super, grenade and melee energy (instead of boosting regen based on intellect, discipline and strength over time) *Super: Stormtrance **Landfall: Damage reduced (by -17%) **Landfall: No longer blinds nearby players *Passives **Pulsewave: Added +1 Recovery stat **Feedback: Removed +1 Armor stat **Transcendence: Reduced bonus time in Stormtrance (by -17%) **Transcendence: No longer removes the cost of actively throwing Arc lightning **Electrostatic Mind: Increased the damage nearby enemies take when Stormtrance is active (by +100%) **Electrostatic Mind: Reduced the super recharge bonus when near allies (by -25%) Weapons For a detailed review of weapon changes in 2.2.0, read the full Update Preview. Auto Rifles *Increased damage per bullet of low Rate-of-Fire Auto Rifles, like SUROS Regime, An Answering Chord, Anguish of Drystan (by +2.3%) *Reduced damage per bullet of high Rate-of-Fire Auto Rifles, like Doctrine of Passing, Arminius-D (by -2.5%) *Improvement to hip fire accuracy Pulse Rifles *Increased damage per bullet of low Rate-of-Fire Pulse Rifles, like The Messenger, Spare Change.25, Lyudmila-D (by +3%) Hand Cannons *Increased Hand Cannon inventory ammo *Adjusted Hand Cannon ammo stats so that initial spawn and respawn ammo are consistent Shotguns *Reduced the total Ammo Inventory for all Shotguns by roughly 5-7 rounds (exact amount depends on a given weapon's Magazine and Inventory stats) *See Crucible Section Snipers *Reduced the total Ammo Inventory for all Sniper Rifles by roughly 5-7 rounds (exact amount depends on a given weapon's Magazine and Inventory stats) *See Crucible Section *Increased base zoom distance on the lowest Zoom scopes *Medium to long range scopes remain untouched *Added 2 frames of zoom time to sniper zoom *Reduced Snapshot perk's zoom time benefit to 20% benefit (was 30%) *Reduced Stability across all Sniper Rifle stats so that re-acquiring a target after firing requires more care *Zen Moment: Removed perk from all Rare and Uncommon Sniper Rifles Fusion Rifles *Increased Stability base stat (40% recoil reduction); this means that lower stability Fusion Rifles will get affected more than higher stability rifles *Fixed bug where some outlying fusion rifle scopes had unintended increased zoom that was removed in Year Two. Sidearms *Fixed an issue where ammo persisted through deaths when switching Secondary weapons Machine Guns *Fixed an issue where players were able to get a free magazine of Machine Gun ammo from ammo crates *Reduced the total Ammo Inventory for all Machine Guns (exact amount depends on a given weapon's magazine, rate of fire, and inventory stats) Swords *Fixed an issue with the sword guard ability that prevented it from blocking incoming damage correctly *Fixed an issue where the damage element would disappear from the HUD for swords after summoning the Ghost *Sword Heavy attacks now have improved damage networking Exotic/Legendary Weapons All King's Fall Primary Weapons *Increased reload speed on all King's Fall Raid primary weapons Anguish of Drystan *Increased Stability base stat (by +12%) Black Spindle *Fixed a bug with barrel upgrades where Field Choke and CQB Ballistics did not upgrade correctly *Increased Optics base stat to reflect global Optics changes Dreg's Promise *Projectiles now track based on Aim Down Sights target lock. This plays similar in functionality to the "Tracking" Rocket Launcher perk with faster lock time but no audio "beeps" *Increased projectile Tracking strength *Reduced Rate-of-Fire base stat to compensate for increased Tracking *Reduced Damage (by -40%) to compensate for increased Tracking *Reduced Damage falloff to match Sidearm range Hakke Sniper Rifle *Replaced Zen Moment perk on Legendary Hakke Sniper Rifle for Performance Bonus perk Hawkmoon *Fixed an issue where the tooltip incorrectly displayed Holding Aces twice *Increased Range base stat (by +10) Hereafter *Increased Optics base stat to reflect global Optics changes Ice Breaker *Increased Optics scope zoom (to +6x) *Reduced Handling base stat to the lowest value for Sniper Rifles *Reduced Target Acquisition base (by -25%) *Fixed an issue where ammo persisted through deaths when switching Secondary weapons Last Word *Removed bonus damage applied from The Last Word perk Lord of Wolves *Reduced ammo inventory to reflect base Shotgun ammo changes MIDA Multi-Tool *Removed high caliber rounds from intrinsic behavior Omolon Sniper Rifle *Replaced Zen Moment perk on Legendary Omolon Sniper Rifle for Battle Runner perk Patience & Time *Increased Optics base stat to reflect global Optics changes Queenbreakers' Bow *Reduced ammo inventory to reflect base Sniper ammo changes Qullim's Terminus *Reduced Ammo inventory base stat (by -15) *Reduced Stability base stat (by -9) Stillpiercer *Increased Optics base stat to reflect global Optics changes SUROS Regime *Increased Range bonus granted by Focus Fire perk to 45 Range *Spinning Up now activates (4 shots) later in the magazine Telesto *Fixed an issue where projectiles did not correctly attach and detonate against Ward of Dawn *Projectiles will now correctly attach to friendly bipeds and detonate, but will not cause damage to friendly targets The Chaperone *Fixed an issue in which precision damage was clamped and not scaling up to the intended amount *Precision damage now correctly scales when The Roadborn perk is active Thorn *Reduced Thorn DoT to 4 ticks (was 6) *Reduced the amount of damage players receive per tick in Crucible (by -50%) *Reduced severity of poison screen effects for the victim to preserve combat effectiveness while poisoned Vex Mythoclast *Reduced Damage base stat to compensate for improved Stability (by -13%) 1000 Yard Stare *Reduced Ammo inventory base stat Perks *Eye of the Storm: Improved feedback on reticle to better see perk activation/de-activation *Icarus: Increased the inaccuracy reduction provided by the perk to 75% reduction (was 66%) *Aggressive Ballistics: Reduced Stability stat to -20 (was -10) *The First Curse: Fixed an exploit where the perk could be kept active indefinitely by refilling the magazine using Sealed Ahamkara Grasps *Rescue Mag: Fixed an issue where the perk triggered on stowed weapons. Perk now only activates when the weapon is in hand *Fixed an issue with some weapon perks that use kill count that prevented them from being extended or deactivated correctly in the Crucible Armor General *The following Year 1 Armor Exotics have been converted for Year 2: **ACD/0 Feedback Fence **The Glasshouse **Eternal Warrior **Khepri's Sting **Lucky Raspberry **ATS/8 ARACHNID **Sunbreakers **Purifier Robes Exotic/Legendary Armor *Increased the tracking amount of the Scatter Grenade when wearing the Nothing Manacles *Reduced the Golden Gun upkeep penalty for Achlyophage Symbiote *Reduced bonus Ammo Inventory granted by Machine Gun Ammo Armor Perk (by -33%) Crucible General *The following changes have been made to address the abundance of special and heavy weapon kills in the Crucible. We will be continuing to monitor usage in both PVE and PVP. **Players begin games with Special ammo. **Swapping between Special weapons during Crucible matches now no longer retains ammo between weapons. **Ammo spawn conditions have been changed for all modes except Elimination and Mayhem : ***Special ammo spawns after 3 minutes, then respawns every 2 minutes (each crate has its own timer) ***Heavy ammo spawns after 5 minutes, only once per match **Reduced the total Ammo Inventory for all Sniper Rifles by roughly 5-7 rounds (exact amount depends on a given weapon's Magazine and Inventory stats) **Reduced the total Ammo Inventory for all Shotguns by roughly 5-7 rounds (exact amount depends on a given weapon's Magazine and Inventory stats) **Reduced the amount of ammo granted by Crucible-specific Heavy Ammo bricks to grant 0.375 of inventory (was 0.5) ***This change affects all Machine Guns and only a handful of Rocket Launchers (Truth is one of the affected Rocket Launchers). **Reduced bonus Ammo Inventory granted by Machine Gun Ammo Armor Perk (by -33%) **Increase Special Ammo drop rate in all PVE activities to offset the reduced Inventory for Shotguns and Sniper Rifles *Sparrow, Pike, and Interceptor kills will now report unique score values instead of the generic "Vehicle Kill" *The "Ace" Elimination medal now requires wiping the enemy team in 20 seconds or less *Year 1 Shaders have been added back into the list of possible rewards for completing Crucible matches *Increased Legendary item drop rate for completing Crucible matches *Increased Reputation gains completing Crucible matches Quests & Bounties *Fixed an issue where players were incorrectly receiving credit for the quest "Draw from the Void" outside of the Crucible *Fixed an issue where some score-based quests and bounties were not progressing properly at the end of a match *The Crucible bounty "Trial Run" will no longer appear for players who are below level 40, as they cannot compete in Trials of Osiris Playlists Control *Maps added: Asylum, Firebase Delphi, The Anomaly, The Burning Shrine, and The Cauldron *Maps removed: Bastion, First Light, and Skyshock Elimination *Revive timers now start at 7 seconds and increase by 7 seconds each time players are revived Inferno Rumble *Reduced score to win from 2000 to 1500 Mayhem Rumble *Reduced score to win from 35000 to 25000 *Fixed an issue where the Playlist tooltip indicated an incorrect Fireteam size requirement Iron Banner *Lord Saladin's inventory has been updated with items at Ranks 3-5, some with re-rolled perks *Rank package rewards have been adjusted: **Increased Rank 3 package Artifact to 320 Light **Increased Rank 5 package Ghost to 320 Light **Rank 5 packages can now reward items from the current event *Iron Banner Armor and Weapons can now be earned at Rank 0 at the end-of-activity *Removed Legendary Engrams from the possible end-of-activity rewards list, creating a greater chance to receive Iron Banner specific items *"Iron Domination" daily bounty now requires completing a match with a personal score of 1500 instead of winning a match with 2500 *"Iron Versatility" bounty now only requires 7 Heavy Weapon kills to complete *Fixed an issue where players below Rank 5 could roll a reward they were ineligible for, resulting in no reward being given *Fixed an issue where the Iron Banner ship was missing a part of its frame Trials of Osiris *Fixed an issue in which weapons in The Lighthouse chest did not have the appropriate equip requirement of being Level 40 *"His Eye Upon You" bounty may now be repeated daily with easier requirements: **Reduced the match completion requirements to 7 matches (was 10 matches) **Reduced the Fireteam kills requirements to 50 kills (was 75 kills) Maps Cathedral of Dusk *Adjusted Rift spawn settings to push players closer to the front line and reduce the frequency of spawning at the far back of the map Crossroads *Fixed an issue where players could get stuck out of environment if they fell off behind capture point "B" *Fixed an exploit where players could hide in a spot outside of the normal play area Frontier *Fixed an issue where players could get stuck on concrete sacks near capture point "B" *Fixed an exploit where players could reach an unintended advantageous position Memento *Adjusted Rift spark location for better balance Pantheon *Adjusted Rift spawn settings to push players closer to the front line and reduce the frequency of spawning at the far back of the map Items General *An additional page of Vault space has been added to all accounts, bringing the capacity counts up to 108 weapon, 108 armor, and 72 miscellaneous slots *Mystery Bags can now be previewed before opening to look at the list of potential contents *Year 1 ships have been added to the Crucible & Vanguard Reputation rank up packages *Reputation Buffs have been added to Vanguard, Crucible, and House of Judgment Reputation rank up packages *Abandoned Quest Kiosk has been added to the Reef *12 new Eververse Emotes have been updated to new Spring 2016 Season (northern hemisphere) *Winter Season Emotes have been moved into a Winter 2015 Emote Mystery Bag *Fixed an issue in which Crimson Days ghosts could not be previewed *Fixed an issue in which Raid ghosts could not be previewed *Fixed an issue in which Legacy Special Weapon Engrams did not decrypt properly 04/13/16 Sterling Treasures *Players are guaranteed to receive up to three Sterling Treasures per account by doing these actions after the weekly reset: **Logging a character into the game **Completing the Level 41 Prison of Elders **Completing a match in the weekly featured Crucible playlist *Items found Inside: **Taken Gear (Vanity) **Chroma **Reputation Buffs Chroma *Chroma allows players to customize illumination (White, Yellow, Blue, and Red) on special items *Chroma can be applied to many armor sets: **"Spektar" Armor Set can be found within the Sterling Treasure boxes **These specialized sets can be found in the Crucible/Vanguard reputation packages: ***"Spektar Pandion" Titan Superior Gear ***"Spektar Aspriet" Hunter Superior Gear ***"Spektar Haliaetus" Warlock Superior Gear **These specialized sets can be found in their respective reputation packages: ***"Spektar Heliopause" Dead Orbit Gear ***"Spektar Infinite" Future War Cult Gear ***"Spektar Kallipolis" New Monarchy Gear *Chroma can applied to many weapons: **These Fallen weapons can be found in House of Judgment reputation packages: ***"Hand of Judgment" Scout Rifle ***"Stolen Pride" Hand Cannon ***"Crow's Eye" Sidearm ***"Soulstealer's Claw" Auto Rifle ***"Aegis of the Reef" Pulse Rifle **These Queen's Faction weapons can be found in Prison of Elders: ***"Final Duty" Pulse Rifle ***"Her Revenge" Hand Cannon ***"Her Memory" Auto Rifle" ***"Lethe Noblesse" Scout Rifle ***"Queen's Choice" Sidearm ***"Techeun Rage" Fusion Rifle ***"Her Champion" Shotgun ***"Her Fury" Sniper Rifle ***"The Nightmare" Rocket Launcher ***"Bane of the Taken" Machine Gun UI *Players can now adjust their HUD transparency level from the Settings menu *Roster UI now sorts friends who are signed into a character above players who have not selected a character yet Technical *Fixed a potential crash when using the Graviton Forfeit exotic helmet *Fixed a possible out of memory crash during King's Fall raid for PlayStation 3 References Category:Destiny Updates